No debería
by MtvHH
Summary: Aún queriendo forzar el inevitable destino, este siempre tirará... la ultima jugada.


_Desafio #42, planteado por Monik y merecidamente ganado por Hikari, felicidades!_**_  
_**

* * *

**_"No debería"_**

Suelto un largo suspiro y restriego sin mucha delicadeza mis cansados ojos, no es producto de estas altas horas de la noche, hospedada silenciosamente en una vacía y nostálgica sala común, sentada en uno de nuestros sillones, tantos recuerdos implantados, tantas emociones mezcladas, tantas palabras contenidas y tantos sentimientos enfrascados.

Miro por vigésima vez _"Los múltiples y ocultos símbolos de la Aritmacia"_ en busca de interrumpir pensamientos irrelevantes e excesivos que honestamente no debería retener.

40 minutos después… sigo sin pasar de página, a pesar de mi determinación y suplicas por renunciar a aquello cuyo derecho no poseo, ya debería ser hora de aceptarlo. Cierro fuertemente el libro y lo arrojo a un lado del sillón sin una pizca de sutileza, descargando la frustración que en mí alberga, al no saber como mantenerme alejada de todo lo que él representa y todo lo que en mi provoca, ni siquiera este inútil libro pudo distraerme.

¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Tan típico y tan sin gracia parece ahora…_ "Enamorada de mi mejor amigo"_

Negando con la cabeza, me inclino hacia delante, apoyándome en mi regazo y colocando mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, escondiéndome tras mi espeso cabello, queriendo ocultarme y solo olvidar…

Suspiro nuevamente, notando como el sentimiento aturde mis sentidos en un lento movimiento, y exhalo el aire impregnado de afecto de más, desprendiendo falsas ilusiones e ingenuas esperanzas….solo una amiga, debo conformarme, debe ser suficiente…

No debería amarte...

Y cierro los puños en mi cabello, al sentir como las lagrimas amenazan con emerger, maldita sea debo permanecer serena, debe todo esto ser reprimido y no mas que un recuerdo borroso y sin importancia, tengo que aceptarlo, esto me va a traer aun mas pesar, este calvario no parece traer final, no parece querer ausentarse.

Carraspeo, en mi necesidad de ser impasible

Impasible a mi…

Impasible a ti…

Quito bruscamente las abarrotadas cristalinas gotas, obligándome a mi misma de no dejarme vencer, no rendirme a este precipicio sin salida, me levanto determinada a ir a mi cuarto, ni tres pasos he dado y de rodillas estoy, he caído tratando de frenar mi sentir, y ahora el peso ya es demasiado, demasiado para soportar… y mi única fuga parece ahora la expresión en palabras, pero nunca para ser oídas, nunca…

"_¿Por qué tenia que ser así?"_

"_¿Acaso no podía ser simplemente la mejor amiga¿Tan difícil era?"_

"_Maldigo el día en que te empecé a ver de diferente forma Harry, eres un imposible para mi y yo lo se, lo sabia y no pude evitarlo, creo que no quise evitarlo. No se como inicio todo esto sinceramente, solo deje de sentir lo mismo… en clases no podía dejar de mirarte y no sabia porque, no me pierdo ni un partido y no me gusta el quidditch, mi sobre protección y los insólitos celos de los demás no supe catalogarlos, y debí saberlo, debí notarlo…"_

"_Me enamore de ti Harry, me enamore de ti... Tan extraño decirlo, pero tan familiar sentirlo, claro ni siquiera soy propensa al tipo de chica que te gusta, tal vez ni siquiera me vez como una, pero es imperiosa la necesidad de tener un "Tal vez", de abrazar a la almohada y solo imaginar… una realidad diferente, algo inalcanzable."_

"_Merlín hasta estoy hablando sola, hasta que punto he llegado... he traspasado los limites de mera amistad, y no se que consecuencias eso a mi vida tendrá, realmente no se nada, pero no debería sentir esto, no debería..."_

Respiro profundamente mientras me levanto, notando satisfactoriamente que un poco de presión ha desaparecido en mi pecho, miro por unos segundos el fuego de la chimenea, queriendo consumirse cada vez mas, por alguna razón lo relacione conmigo, y con una sonrisa resignada me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a irme a mi dormitorio y bruscamente detengo mi caminar al verte a unos pocos metros lejos de mi, me miras entre desconcertado y… ¿complacido? 

Te acercas a mí, y yo como instinto retrocedo, pero me agarras del brazo suavemente, impidiendo toda posible huida que mi mente elaboraba, me permito a pensar que tal vez no me has escuchado, tal vez acabas de llegar.

Deberíamos dormir Harry, mañana tenemos pociones a primera hora, así que si me disculpas… - Comento de forma casual, soltándome de tu agarre, con paso firme camino hacia las escaleras, rozando contigo en el proceso, y justo cuando llegue al primer escalón, creyendo que todo saldría bien, escucho tu voz.

Lo escuche todo Hermione, no pretendas que nada paso – Y me volví hacia ti, temerosa, seguías mirándome, pero ahora de una forma tan inexplicable… no logro definirla, mas no lo intento, ya se de ante mano a donde me llevara esto.

Lo siento Harry, yo… no quise, simplemente paso, se lo que vas a decir, pero… ¿No podemos olvidar todo este asunto y ser los mismos amigos que siempre? Es decir, esto no tiene porque afectarnos

¿No tiene por que afectarnos¡Estas enamorada de mi Hermione¿Como quieres que me comporte después de eso? No puedo olvidarlo así no mas ¡No funciona así! – Respondes, con un poco de resentimiento escondido bajo tu voz, y yo, bajo la mirada, resulto ser peor de lo que pensé…

Siento tus pasos acercarse y levanto la mirada, estas frente a mi, sonriendo tiernamente, yo emulo tu sonrisa, algo forzosa pero lo logro y me abrazas, confundida por ello, te correspondo vacilante, me estrechas aun mas hacia ti y me es imposible obviar el aroma que desprendes y la abrumadora sensación que induces en mi, no debería…

No puedo olvidar esto Hermione – Confesas sin aflojar el agarre, a pesar de que me lo esperaba, no borra el hecho de que inmune no soy, y sabiendo ahora que todo va a cambiar, que nuestra amistad podría deteriorarse, me aferro aun mas a ti, queriendo ahuyentar el miedo y la soledad que traerá ahora a mi vida – No puedo…..cuando yo siento lo mismo.

¿Qué?

¿¡¿QUE?!?

Abriendo los ojos a más no poder, me separo de ti repentinamente y con una mirada perpleja te pido una explicación, una certeza de que esto no es más que una alucinación, en mi desesperación.

Te acercas nuevamente a mi, sin borrar la sonrisa en tu rostro y sin darme tiempo de asimilar, me besas suavemente, abrazándome otra vez y mas, profundizas un poco el contacto reclamando mi atención, yo cierro lentamente los ojos y me dejo llevar, por todo lo que me produces, por todo lo que me haces sentir, y tal vez no debería…. _no debería separarme jamás._


End file.
